A True Saiyan Hybrid
by Artdog15
Summary: What if for some reason, Gohan had a split personality. Where his human side is the dominant side and his Saiyan side only appeared when he was in danger. This is how I believe DBZ should have gone. This is the Story of the first true Saiyan Hybrid.
1. The Beginning

Yo. This is my first DBZ story, but I've been a fan for about 12-14 years now. That's right, I've been a fan since DBZ was first televised on Toonami, back when Toonami was still shown at 3:00 P.M. in the afternoon. As such, I would just like to say two things. One, R.I.P Toonami, you gave me my addiction to anime, and I wish the new generations could have seen you in your prime. And Two, DBZ was, and still is my favorite anime. DBZ was the first anime I watched, and it was what got me hooked.

Now onto the more important facts of this story. Like most people I believe that Gohan was a pussy up until the Cell saga, and then as soon as he's cool, it's like he get's pistol whipped in the back of the head and is back to being a loser. So there will be no Saiyaman in my story. Furthermore, I would like to impart that Gohan will not roll over for Chichi like he, Goku, and Goten do in canon. Goku and Goten probably will, but as the story will show, Gohan is more Saiyan like. Gohan will still be a genius, but he will focus more on training like he should have. As for power levels, I will be following similar ones to those used in **AU: A boy's training**, by _darksupersayian_. The difference being that there will be an increase in Gohan's power level. Finally, two more things.

One, I have figured out the Super Saiyan transformation effect. My belief is that the first Super Saiyan transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power by 50x. The second transformation along with the Super Saiyan Grade Two(What Vegeta and Trunks achieved after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) multiplies a Super Saiyan's power by 2.5x further then the first transformation, the only difference being that a Grade Two Super Saiyan loses speed when they 'ascend', where a Super Saiyan 2 gains both speed and strength. My reasoning for such a weak increase in power is that the SS1 and SS2 transformations require the same trigger(rage). A SS3 transformation however multiplies a SS2's power level by 5x, reason being that the transformation is not triggered by rage, but by looking inwards and drawing on a well of seemingly infinite power. I also believe that the Second Grade transformation is achievable in each transformation(and only multiplies the current power level by 2.5x), but it is unsuitable for actual high speed fighting. So an example of a Saiyan's change in power level would go as followed:

Example of Gohan:

Base-90,000,000

SSJ-4.5 billion

SSJ Second Grade(Powered up as far as possible, like Trunks)-11.25 billion(With an extreme decrease in speed)

SSJ2-11.25 billion

SSJ2 Second Grade-28.125 billion(With an Extreme Decrease in speed)

SSJ3-56.25 billion

SSJ3 Second Grade-140.625 billion(With an Extreme Decrease in speed)

And Finally, I have one of two pairings in mind. The first is Android 18, or Lime, the little red-headed girl from the filler episode right before the Cell Games.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I keep dreaming though, but I doubt it will ever happen…. Mostly because I would make Gohan the new strongest warrior in the Z-Fighter's team.

DBZ

It was a quiet morning in Mountain Area 459 otherwise known as Mount Paoz. That was until a loud scream was heard coming from the Son family home. "GOKU, YOU ARE NOT TAKING GOHAN TO MASTER ROSHI'S ISLAND AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But Chichi…" Goku replied in a whine.

"No buts, Son Goku. Gohan needs to study so he can become a doctor. Then he can meet a nice girl and give me lots of grandbabies." Chichi said, as she fell into he grandchildren rant.

Goku thought for a second before saying, "What if he studies twice as hard tomorrow?"

Thinking it over Chichi agreed, knowing that getting out and having fun would be good for Gohan. With permission now granted, Goku and Gohan flew off on Nimbus towards Kame House. Never knowing the tragedy that would unfold that day.

DBZ

On the other side of the planet, a man standing at 6'2" steeped out of a pod that fell from space. He wore specialized brown and black armor, with brown shoulder guards and 4 brown armored flaps that covered his groin, his butt, and the outer sides of his thighs. He had a cold look in his onyx eyes and black hair that reached his knees. Attached to his left ear was a strange machine with a green lens attached to it that covered the man's left eye. Finally, wrapped around his waist was what appeared to be a brown furry belt.

Approaching this intimidating man, was a scared farmer with a shotgun. The intimidating warrior glanced disinteresting in the farmers direction, while pushing a button on his strange machine, before scoffing, "A power level of 5? How utterly pathetic." Was all that was said before the warrior sent a ki blast at the farmer, erasing him from existence.

After chuckling at the weakling's end, the warrior pressed the button on his machine again as he said, "Where are you Kakarot?" Before long his machine beeped again, "A power level of 322? That's probably him. How could he be so weak?"

After shaking his disgust off, the warrior flew off toward the power level. Upon reaching it, the warrior noticed a meditating green man. Calling out to him he yelled, "Green man, do you know where I can find Kakarot?"

Piccolo, aggravated at his training being disrupted, growled, "What the hell are you talking about?" As soon as he was in a standing position and he yelled, "NOW DIE!"

Thinking it was over, Piccolo went to get back to his meditation, only to be stopped by a chuckle. "That almost singed my leg hair." The warrior went to blast the green demon, when his machine beeped again. "Your lucky that I'm looking for Kakarot, or I'd kill you green man." With that the warrior was off once more, and enraged Piccolo following and trying, but failing, to keep up.

DBZ

At Kame House, Goku and Gohan arrived. As Goku introduced his son to his friends, he felt an amazingly powerful and evil force speeding towards the small island. A second later his master and fellow warriors on the island felt the power as well.

Landing at the edge of the island, the strange warrior looks around before spotting Goku and say's, "There you are Kakarot!"

Goku looked around before replying, "There's no Kakarot here."

While the two warriors were talking, Bulma noticed that the brown belt around the warrior's waist was actually a brown tail. Shocked, she blurted without thinking, "This guy has a tail!"

Goku blinked at the detail, before saying, "Yeah, it's just like the one I used to have."

The warrior laughed, "Ha, that proves it," The large warrior said, "You're a Saiyan."

"What?" Was Goku's intelligent response.

"Did you hit your head when you were a child or something?"

"Yup."

"Fine," the warrior said, "I'll explain it for you then. I am Raditz, and you, my little brother, are Kakarot. We are Saiyan warriors from the planet Vegeta. Over twenty years ago our planet and most of our race were destroyed by a meteorite. To my knowledge there are only four Saiyans left, including me and you. When you were a baby, you were sent to this planet to rid it of all life so that it could be sold. And I must say I'm rather disappointed in your work."

"I would never kill innocent people," Goku yelled at Raditz.

"Then I have wasted my time," Was the reply Raditz gave, "But how about a deal? If you kill 100 people in the next 24 hours, I will allow you to come with me."

"Never!" Goku yelled.

Looking over at Gohan, Raditz smirked. He reached over and picked his nephew up by his tail and told Goku, "If you ever want to see your son again, you'll do as I say."

Goku charged, only to get knocked to the ground by an elbow to the head. Moments later Raditz took off with Gohan in hand.

His friends rushing to his side, helped Goku up. Krillin asked, "Are you alright Goku?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Don't worry," Krillin said, "We'll help you get Gohan back."

"No, he's too strong for you Krillin."

Krillin protested, "But you're going to need some help Goku!"

Goku nodded and said, "Yeah and I know just who to ask." turning he said, "What do you say Piccolo?"

"Piccolo grunted and said, "Fine, but after were through with this guy, I'm going after you."

Goku just grinned, "Whatever you say."

The two warriors then took off after their now common enemy.

DBZ

Back where he originally landed, Raditz was finishing a meal. looking over at his nephew he tapped his scouter. The power level that he read disappointed him. "Only a weak 75? It must be the planet that makes them so weak."

Finally having enough of the young Saiyan's crying, Raditz threw Gohan into his space pod saying, "Cry all you want brat. That space pod is sound proof and it can hold anyone with a power level below 700."

As he walked back out of the crater caused by his space pod, Goku and Piccolo arrive. The two earth warriors dropped into stances. "Where is Gohan?" Goku demanded.

"He's safe in the pod. I see you brought the green man as help Kakarot. Let's see." tapping his scouter, Raditz smirked before he says, "The green man is at 322, and you, Kakarot, are at a pathetic 375. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

Goku grinned and drooped the weights he carried around on his body, these included his boot, wristbands, and his undershirt. Piccolo also removed his turban and cape. Both warriors settled back into their respective stances.

Raditz smirked again as his scouter beeped once more. "So you two can hide your power levels? The green one is now at 408. Kakarot at 457. Unfortunately for you weaklings, my power level is 1,200."

In response, Piccolo and Goku charged at their much stronger foe, only for Raditz to dodge their combined attack. Raditz kicked Piccolo away, and then sent an elbow into Goku's face.

As Goku went flying away, Piccolo came at Raditz with a fist to the back of the head, only for it to be dodged, and to receive a knee to his stomach. Before he could fly away, Raditz grabbed him and shot a ki blast at his head. At the last second, Goku arrived, and kicked his older brother away, making the energy attack hit Piccolo's shoulder, but ultimately saving his life.

While Goku went toe to toe with Raditz, Piccolo stood up, and tore away his now useless arm. When he finally got his bearings straight, he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and started gathering energy. Goku, noticing this, jumped back towards Piccolo.

"What are you doing Piccolo?" Goku asked

"It's a technique I wanted to save for our rematch, but I guess now is as good a time as any to use it. I'll need a few minutes to charge it though."

"No problem, I'll hold him off. Just make sure you get him," Goku said as he grinned.

With that said, Goku jumped back into the fight. He threw everything he had, but each time Raditz would block his attacks with ease. As the older Saiyan was starting to get bored, his scouter went off, signaling a power of 1330 coming from Piccolo. Acting quickly, he sent Goku flying with a vicious kick to the ribs and then proceeded to jump out of the way as soon as Piccolo unleashed his deadly attack with a scream of,

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON," As the smoke from his attack cleared, he saw Raditz standing there unscathed, with the exception of the armor on his right shoulder, which was completely destroyed.

Raditz looked at his damaged armor and became enraged. He launched himself at the two warriors of earth, and separated them once more, with knee to Piccolo's head, and an elbow to Goku's. He followed after Goku, who dodged his charge, and latched onto his elder brother's tail, squeezing as hard as he could.

With his brother now crippled, Goku called out to Piccolo. "Get him now Piccolo! He can't move while I have his tail!"

Smirking Piccolo started charging his attack once more. Meanwhile Raditz was pleading with Goku.

"I swear, I'll leave and never come back. Kakarot, we're brothers, don't do this to the last of your family." Raditz said, trying to plead with his younger brother.

Piccolo knew where this was going, and he was close to having enough power to blow Raditz away. So he called out, "Don't be a fool Goku. He's only trying to trick you."

Even with that in mind, Goku let up on the pressure he had been adding to Raditz's tail and as soon as he did Raditz slammed his elbow into his face and dodged piccolo's Special Beam Cannon once more.

After knocking Piccolo away with a weak ki blast, Raditz turned back to Goku and started to stomp on his chest. With each stomp, Goku cried out in pain.

In Raditz's space pod, Gohan had been sitting and wallowing in his own misery. That was until he heard his father's cries of pain. The more he heard the angrier he grew. And as he grew angrier he heard a voice say, '_Let me fight and I'll help father.'_ Nodding with the voice, Gohan subconsciously let the voice take control. And with the voice in control, his power grew.

Outside the pod, Raditz was just about to finish off Goku when his scouter beeped, telling him of a high power level behind him. Turning toward his pod, he gaped like a fish, "1300? Such power. There's no way that runt has that kind of power." As he finished speaking, an enraged Gohan burst from the pod and head butted Raditz in the gut, breaking his armor. The pain Raditz felt from the blow was unbelievable. And as he was about to blast the now once more calm Gohan into oblivion, Goku took the distraction to his advantage.

Using the last of his energy he locked his arms around the older Saiyan and yelled, "Now Piccolo!"

Piccolo then grinned and said, "You were a worthy opponent Goku. Good luck in the afterlife. Special Beam Cannon!"

With that, Piccolo's beam ripped through both of the Saiyan brothers. As Goku lay dying he called over to his son, "Gohan, become strong." And with that, Son Goku, the Protector of Earth, passed on.

Raditz was laughing as his brother died. "It looks like you still lost Kakarot."

Piccolo let out a low chuckle and said, "We have something called the dragon balls. Gather all seven and a dragon will appear and grant you one wish. Goku's friends will have him wished back within the month."

Raditz laughed, "You fool. This scouter works not only to gauge power levels, it also works as a communicator. There are two more Saiyans who will arrive here in one year. Both are much stronger then myself." As the life started to fade from his eyes he realized that his race was dying out. He blinked and called out, "Brat!" Gohan turned towards him and listened. "If you want, there are some sets of armor left by mine and your father's father in that pod. Stop crying and act like a true Saiyan. That's the only way you'll live if you want to survive."

Gohan nodded and went to grab the armor. When he disappeared into the crater, Piccolo grunted and asked, "Anything I should know about Saiyans?"

Raditz smirked and said, "We grow stronger with each injury we heal from. The closer to death we get, when we are healed, we grow that much stronger. That and we live to fight," With that sense of duty fulfilled, Raditz passed on, ready for the hell he was sure would be granted to him.

Gohan was just getting back out of the crater, carrying the armor his uncle had left him. Piccolo walked over and grabbed it from him, stowing it in the only capsule he carried with him. At this point an air plane landed near the battle field. Out of it came Krillin, Master Roshi , and Bulma. Krillin ran over to Goku's body and stared at it sadly as both Master Roshi and Bulma, looked toward the ground in sadness at the loss of their friend.

Looking at the now dead Raditz, Bulma bent down and took off his scouter and tapped a button on it. Mumbling to herself she said, "I think I can fix this so that it translates into our language."

As she talked to herself, Piccolo was informing Krillin and Master Roshi of what the Saiyan had told him, and also of his own decision to take and train Gohan as his own student and disciple of the Oni Ryu. Unknown to him, Gohan had practiced the Kame Ryu, after he saw his father practice it, and had by this point mastered half of the kata, and memorized the rest, giving him a head start in the training to come.

As they talked, Goku's body started to disappear, causing attention to shift back to him. "Damn that Kami, this stinks of his work." Piccolo growled out. As soon as he saw Goku's body fully disappear, he grabbed Gohan and flew off to start their training.

While the three stared after the two, Bulma asked an important question, "So who's gonna tell Chichi?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Power Levels

-Gohan- 75

-Gohan(Enraged)- 1300

-Gohan(Calm once more)- 85

-Goku- 375(W/ weights)

-Goku- 457(W/O weights)

-Goku- 1000(After dying W/ weights)

-Piccolo- 322(W/ weights)

-Piccolo- 408(W/O weights)

-Piccolo- 1330(First Special Beam Cannon)

-Piccolo- 1400(Final Special Beam Cannon)

-Piccolo- 475 (W/ weights. After the fight)

-Raditz- 1200(Full power)

A/N: Now as for why Raditz did what he did. When your race is down to only two, technically three if you count Goku, after he's revived, full blooded members and one half-breed, I'd like to think a sense of realization comes over you, and you put aside any grudge you may have had.

Also, while writing this, I'd like to point out that the pairing won't happen until after the Cell Games. And that it would be much easier to write an Android 18/Gohan story in comparison to a Gohan/Lime fic, though if you do choose one over the other, and I don't have to do the dirty work, as soon as I'm done with this story, I'll write another story with the other pairing(hopefully).

As I said before, Power levels will be altered, while also remaining believable. That I promise all of you…. Except you in the back, you owe me five dollars still. Everyone but him has my word.

This chapter, and the story so far, not including the A/N and the power level chart is 2,432 words. Each chapter should reach at the least, 2,000 words, if not more.


	2. Training

Yo. I'm back again. Not exactly sure when I'm posting this, but the time stamp is 3/14/2010. The same day the first chapter will come out. My reason for this is that I once read a story where the author would hold a chapter for a while, a week or two at most, sometimes longer. The reason for that, as far as I know, is one, for suspense and more reviews. And two, because you can compile multiple chapters that you can upload each week to keep posting on a regular basis if you are too busy to write.

I know reason two comes at a shock for most people, but I'm still in high school, and my end of the year final is a research paper up to 5 pages in length, or an exam. The choice is left up to the student. I'm choosing research paper, as there are less restrictions on it than an exam. I'm also in a trade program referred to as votech by students. I'm in the culinary arts program, so I might be busy with some work for that as well.

As for the pairing in this story, I'm leaning towards Gh/18. If you don't like it, then I have a phrase for you…. Blow me…. Related to said pairing topic, if any of you wish to know why Krillin won't be mad about it, I don't have the heart to cock block my fellow man, he will be with the girl Marron from the second Garlic Jr. saga. This saga, for those who don't know, is the one between the Namek saga and when Goku returns to Earth.

Disclaimer: You can blow me…. I don't own a damn thing and that's enough to make me cry myself to sleep every night.

P.S. I also heard a rumor that Toriyama did not do GT, if anyone knows the truth, please either send me a message or leave the answer in a review.

DBZ

In another realm, Goku found himself stirring. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a four things. One, was a huge building in the distance. Two, was the path that seemed to lead to said building. Third was the golden clouds surrounding the path. And finally, fourth were the white clouds that seemed to be talking.

Always one for the unexpected, Goku tried to rationali… "WHAT THE HELL?"…. ok, maybe not rationalize. A few minutes later, Goku was informed of the fact that he was dead and that he was on the way to be judged.

Now with more understanding of his situation, Goku ran full pelt towards the large building in order to learn where he would be placed in the afterlife. (AN: I will not be going through Goku's trip to King Kai's planet. It is implied that the same thing happened.)

DBZ

Back on Earth, Piccolo arrived in the middle of nowhere and dropped Gohan, causing him to fall to the ground. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up at the green demon and asked, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to train you, but first you need to learn to survive on your own kid," Piccolo said, "So I'm leaving you here so you can learn to be independent. Learn to use your power, and if you haven't done as I've asked within six months, then you'll be useless for the upcoming fight."

Gohan looked confused at Piccolo's words, "What power? I have no power."

"What do you mean 'You have no power'? What about what happened with that Saiyan? I know what I felt and you had more power than even your uncle." Piccolo thought about it for a second, 'Maybe he doesn't realize he has power. I guess I'll just have to force him to consciously use it.' Nodding to himself, Piccolo grabbed Gohan and hurled him towards the nearest mountain.

As the young Saiyan neared the mountain he closed his eyes as he screamed, and he heard the voice in his head once more, _'Let me have control and I'll save us.'_ Gohan mentally nodded and gave control over to the voice once more.

From where he was standing, Piccolo felt Gohan's power rise once more. Not as high as it was, but it was much stronger then his own power, at least double. He smirked once more as he saw Gohan destroy the entire mountain with a blast of ki.

"That power kid, that's what I'm talking about."

Gohan, from where he was sitting on the ground, still looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Piccolo growled, starting to get annoyed with the kid, "You just blew up that mountain. Now, I'm going to train. When I get back in six months, you better have learned to control your energy, understood?"

With a nod from the still confused Gohan, the demon then flew off into the distance. For the next couple of hours Gohan just sat there, before he eventually fell asleep, but unlike most times he fell asleep, this time would change his life forever.

DBZ: Gohan's Mindscape

When Gohan opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in the woods near his house, more specifically, the clearing with a hole in the tree. Looking around he called out, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Now Gohan was expecting certain things to happen, but one of them was not his own voice answering him, "Just me and you here."

Turning towards the voice he saw himself. "Who are you?", Gohan asked.

"I'm your Saiyan side," the now identified Saiyan Gohan replied. Where Gohan was still wearing his traditional Chinese clothing, Saiyan Gohan was wearing the same armor that Gohan had received from Raditz(The armor looks exactly like Bardock's)

"My Saiyan side?"

"Yeah, I'm the voice that calls out to you when we're in danger. Unfortunately, I can only contact you when you're feeling a particularly strong emotion. Hell, the only reason I could contact you here was because you were deathly afraid."

"So if you're my Saiyan side, then that must mean I'm the human side, right?"

"Correct," was Saiyan Gohan's reply.

"So why did you call me here?" asked Human Gohan.

"Because I want us to be whole. For some odd reason, when we made this hole in the tree, our mind, soul, and power separated. Where you are smarter then myself, and more in tune with the world, I am stronger, more ferocious, and all around better at fighting." Saiyan Gohan said.

Human Gohan thought about it for a few minutes. Finally he asked, "Will I still be me?"

Saiyan Gohan laughed, "We're the same person. All that will happen is a slight attitude adjustment, and you'll have full access to your power. And if you don't like the changes we could always try to find a way to split apart once more."

Human Gohan paused once more and said, "Ok, how do we do this?"

Saiyan Gohan smirked, "All you have to do is put your hand over my heart. I'll do the rest," Human Gohan did as he asked, and then Saiyan Gohan let out a chuckle, "One more thing before we start. You won't be fully able to access our power, but you should be as strong as father was with his weights on, but if you train, by the time Piccolo comes back, our body should be able to withstand our full power. Now, let's begin!"

And with that Gohan was once more thrown into darkness.

DBZ

High above Gohan, Piccolo stood watch over the young Saiyan as he slept. At the moment Piccolo was in deep meditation and was manipulating his energy as to increase his stamina. His concentration was broken, however, when he felt Gohan's power sky rocket to just slightly above what Goku's was with weights and remain there. Piccolo smirked to himself,

'So, he found his power, now let's hope he can learn to control it.'

DBZ

On the other side of the world one Kame Island, the entire force of the Z-Fighters had shown up. There was Tien, his life-long friend Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin. There were all digesting the news they were told. In a single year's time, two Saiyans of incredible power, would show up and more then likely kill all of them.

Out of nowhere, Bulma yelled, "I've got it!"

Since most of them weren't there, only Krillin and Master Roshi knew what she was talking about.

"Got what?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma smirked and indicated towards Raditz's old scouter, "I was able to get this thing to translate into our language. Now to test it out."

Tapping a button on the scouter and looking at the group she said, "Turtle is at .0001, Master Roshi is at 160, Chiaotzu's at 165, Krillin is 206, Yamcha is at 177, and Tien is at 250."

While Tien grinned at being the strongest, Yajirobe walked into Kame House and said, "Ok you guys, I got two messages for ya'. The first is from Goku, he wants you to know he's going to be training in Other World with some guy named King Kai and to not wish him back for a whole year. The second message is from Kami, he wants all of you to show up at the lookout to get some training for this new threat."(A/N: I also won't be delving into the Human Z-Fighter's training.)

DBZ

Back in the middle of nowhere, three months had passed, and Gohan's power had increased tremendously. Where at the beginning of his training, after his two sides had combined once more, he was only as strong as his father was while wearing weights. Now, however, Gohan had nearly reached Raditz's power level.

And while his self training was grueling and tough, Gohan couldn't ever think of another time he had had such fun. He now realized why his father truly loved fighting, and even why the other's of his race would purge planets. Just imagining the fights that took place sent a shiver of excitement through his young body. Gohan now had a fundamental understanding of the phrase, 'It's in the blood.'

High above him, Piccolo watched with approval as Gohan trained. Piccolo had also increased his power, and while it was higher then Gohan's, Gohan was catching up fast. The only reason he had stayed ahead so far was his use of the multi-form technique, and of telekinesis. Both of which increased his power by leaps and bounds. He smirked as he imagined how much stronger Gohan could get with the advanced training that he would receive in another three months, but for now, Piccolo had other things to attend to, such as training to keep ahead of the young Saiyan.

Taking off, Piccolo knew he would not see the young half-breed for another three months.

DBZ

Three months later, Piccolo returned. Only this time he revealed himself to Gohan.

"It's time for the second half of your training to begin," Piccolo growled out.

Full of determination, Gohan smirked and replied, "It's about time. I almost thought you had forgotten about me."

As Gohan replied, Piccolo was mentally assessing the Saiyan. Gohan had many changes to his person since Piccolo had last seen him. The most obvious were his clothes. When he started, Gohan had worn a traditional Chinese shirt, with a white undershirt, and green pants. Now, however, Gohan's training was evident in that both shirts were gone, Piccolo assumed they were beyond mending from his training, and that his green pants had multiple tears and rips in them. Furthermore, Gohan had let his hair grow out to the point that it was past his waist in length. And finally, his greatest change was his power. It had fully eclipsed Raditz's and was closing in on his own full power.

Smirking, Piccolo said, "It's time for your training to begin, kid. Get ready for hell."

Gohan nodded and silently followed after Piccolo as they both flew towards Piccolo's training area.

DBZ

Three months later, find the two warriors in the middle of a full, no holds barred, spar. The two were exchanging blows at tremendous speeds, far too fast for the average human to see. The two separated when the shockwave from their punches knocked them away from each other.

The last three months had been full of challenges for the young Saiyan. He had learned the multi-form technique and could use it's full potential and split himself into three. Gohan had also learned many mind techniques from Piccolo. Such things included creating clothing, telekinesis, meditation, and had started on learning to read other people's minds, though he was limited to being able to see only what people allowed him to see. As for styles, he had learned all the kata from both the Kame and the Oni Ryu. The Kame Ryu he had fully mastered, and he had most of the Oni Ryu mastered as well.

Aside from learning new techniques, Gohan had also taken to wearing weighted wrist bands and weighted undershirts. He also now wore a uniform remarkably similar to what Piccolo wore, except without the weighted cape and turban. He also had Piccolo's symbol on the back of his shirt to show that he was Piccolo's disciple.

For Piccolo, he had opened up quite a bit. He had originally only took Gohan as a student because of the imminent threat of the Saiyans that were coming to Earth. Now though, he had warmed up to Gohan. When he meditated, he would allow Gohan to meditate next to him. Piccolo even found himself discussing opinions and views with his young pupil. When Piccolo realized this, he tried to rationalize it as being nothing other then having a person near him for extended amounts of time. He refused to admit that he was becoming attached to the young Saiyan, who's father he had sworn to kill.

Other the opening up, the only real changes for Piccolo was that he now wore heavier weights and that his power was significantly higher then it was before.

DBZ

Three more months passed and Gohan and Piccolo had just finished healing from their last spar. A year had almost come to pass.

Gohan had cropped his hair short on advice from Piccolo that long hair could get in the way of a fight(looks like how it does during the Cell Games). He had also changed into the replica of his Saiyan grandfather's armor, and was now meditating with a weighted undershirt under his armor that could be removed quickly.

Piccolo was meditating alongside Gohan, and aside from an increase in his strength, the only change was that he admitted, only to himself of course, that he was attached to his student. He considered Gohan as his first and only friend.

But, their peace was about to be disturbed as two space pods containing immense sources of power broke through Earth's atmosphere.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

Power Levels

-Gohan- 380(After fusing his two sides together)

-Gohan- 1,100(After three months in the wilderness)

-Gohan- 2,000(After six months in the wilderness)

-Gohan- 3,000(W/ Weights after 3 months of training with Piccolo)

-Gohan- 3,300(W/O Weights after 3 months of training with Piccolo)

-Gohan- 4,800(W/ weights after six months of training with Piccolo)

-Gohan- ?,???(Full power unknown W/O weights)

-Piccolo- 475(W/ weights)

-Piccolo- 522(W/O weights)

-Piccolo- 1,150(W/ weights after three months)

-Piccolo- 1,300(W/O weights after three months)

-Piccolo- 1,950(W/ weights after six months)

-Piccolo- 2,200(W/O weights after six months)

-Piccolo- 2,500(W/ weights after nine months)

-Piccolo- 2,800(W/O weights after nine months)

-Piccolo- 2,900(W/ weights after one year)

-Piccolo- 3,200(W/O weights after one year)

The final word count for this chapter is 2,166 words and the total word count is at 4,598 words, excluding A/N's and power level charts. As of this moment I am leaning towards a Gohan/Android 18 pairing and I really want to make it so.

One reminder, though, is that there would be no interaction of a romantic nature until Gohan is at least 16 years old. My reason is that I believe that a person gains the right to consent to sex at said age. I believe that if your old enough to drive, and die for your country(during the draft if, god forbid, there ever is another one), then you have the right to fuck anyone you want to. Age be damned….

Though I do have a problem with old ass fucks dating and marrying women more then ten years younger then them, with the exception of the dude who owns the Playboy Mansion. He earned that right.

Other then that, I have nothing left to say. See y'all next time.


	3. Chapter 3S

Yo. I'm back with the third installment of A True Saiyan Hybrid. I'm time stamping the writing of this chapter as 3/25/10. And it should be posted on 4/3/10. If this isn't right, then blow me.

I love all the reviews I'm getting, both on this and my Naruto story. This story is my priority, while my Naruto story is going to be done at my leisure. For some odd reason I'm getting heavy with DBZ again, and while I'm still heavy into Naruto, its not the same anymore. I know I wrote the chapter for it, but that was because it was a reoccurring thought in my brain.

Also, when I write a story, it is not entirely thought out. I have a base and a first level. The base for this story is DBZ canon and darksupersayian's story AU:A boys training. My first level, as I call it is a basic outline of the changes that I'm adding. I, then, refine my ideas while I'm writing. It's a 3-step process, most of which is done while I'm riding buses, watching TV, or just in class.

And finally, I have only two more things to say for now. 18 is winning the race for the pairing, and I'll officially state that she has won now. And the last thing is that, for inspiration, I listen to Godsmack while writing, as I find it is great music for everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, HAPPY NOW YOU BASTARDS?! YOU SPIT ON MY HOPES AND DREAMS BY FILING LAWSUITS AGAINST ME!!!! I think I'll just go cut myself in the corner.

DBZ

In an unknown city, two space pods slammed into a building, demolishing them entirely. Miraculously, no one was hurt, but that was not to be for long.

The two space pods opened to reveal two men. As they stood, the larger one seemed to grow annoyed as people gathered around the two space pods. He started gathering energy into his hand, but stopped as his and his partner's scouters beeped. Looking at his smaller companion, and receiving a nod, they both took off flying towards the high power levels.

DBZ

In other world, Goku was busy training, when King Kai ran up to him.

"Goku, you must hurry, the Saiyans are arriving on earth."

Goku nodded, and placed his hand on King Kai's back and connected with Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi, I need you to wish me back to life now."

'_Alright Goku, I'll get right on it.'_

A few moments later Goku's halo disappeared, and then seconds later Goku was running down Snake Way on his way back to Earth.

DBZ

Far away from any civilization, we find Gohan and Piccolo focusing their power so as to draw in the enemy without letting their true power be known. They both smirked as they sensed the two aliens heading towards them.

Sensing multiple other, and weaker, power levels coming towards them, Gohan turned to the nearest one. As the dot came closer, Gohan recognized the warrior as his father's friend Krillin, turning once more, he spotted three other warriors land next to Krillin. He recognized them as Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu from his father's stories.

Deciding to see what his comrades had to offer in power, he sensed out their power, and found that while Tien was the undisputed strongest, Krillin was the only one hiding his true power out of the four. Yamcha was much weaker than Krillin and Tien, and Chiaotzu wasn't even half as strong as Yamcha.

Gohan scoffed quietly, so quietly in fact that the only one who noticed was Piccolo, who smirked as he understood that Gohan was annoyed that the Human warriors hadn't gotten stronger than they had.

As the four humans got reacquainted, Krillin dragged Gohan over and introduced him,

"This is Gohan, guys. He's Goku's son." Looking him over, Tien whistled.

"Wow kid, your stronger then Yamcha is, that's pretty good for a… How old are you again?"

"Five" was his response.

Looking over to Piccolo, Yamcha smirked and said, "Hey Piccolo, looks like your not one of the strongest anymore. Don't worry, we can take care of these Saiyans on our own."

Piccolo scoffed and replied, "If I wasn't here, you'd get blasted in a second."

Smirking, Gohan turned towards the approaching Saiyan invaders, only for his smirk to drop for a second as he sensed their true power levels, only for his smirk to widen even more.

Noticing Gohan's expression, Piccolo had a small smile on his face, that could almost be passed off as indifference if you didn't know him. He knew Gohan would finally be able to test his limits in this battle, and for that he was proud of his disciple.

As the rest of the Z-Fighters quieted down and turned to the approaching enemy, said enemies landed about 15 feet away.

Getting a good look at them, they realized they were polar opposites. The first one was very tall, bald, and wore armor similar to Raditz's, only with yellow shoulder guards and flaps, with a brown tail around his waist and black spandex shorts.

The second one was much smaller. He had flame like black hair. His armor was different from the other Saiyans. His had white chest armor, no flaps guarding his thighs, pelvic region, nor his backside. His shoulder guards were a gold color. He also wore a full body, blue, spandex suit underneath, and wore white gloves. His tail also curved around his waist.

Noticing the trend, Gohan unconsciously wrapped his own tail around his waist to protect it in battle. The first to speak was the large Saiyan.

"Look Vegeta, they sent us a welcoming party to slaughter.", as he said this the large Saiyan laughed at his own joke, while the Z-Fighters frowned.

His response was, "Nappa, shut up you fool, and get a read on their power levels."

Nodding, Nappa pressed a button on his scouter and said, "Three eyes is at 2,951. The clown is at 984, scar face is at 2,306, and baldy has a power level of 1,427." Looking over at Gohan and Piccolo who were standing off away from the others, he continued, "The Namekian has a power level of 1,875, and the half-breed has a power level of… whoa… Vegeta, if this scouter is right, then the brat's power is at 2,500. That's pretty good even for a pure blood Saiyan."

Nodding, Vegeta turned his attention to Nappa and said, "You shouldn't trust those things, these insects are able to hide their power levels from the scouters." Addressing Gohan, he then said, "So how about it brat, your strong enough, why not join us? We could rule the universe."

Gohan's smirk widened as he replied, "Not interested. Now, I thought you came for a fight, not a conversation."

Upon hearing this, Vegeta and Piccolo smirked, while Nappa growled in annoyance and went to move towards the youngest Saiyan, when Vegeta halted him.

"Use the Saibamen, we should still have six left over, and then we can get a full read on their power levels."

Smirking, Nappa pulled a small bag of seeds out of his armor and started planting them in the ground as Vegeta explained what Saibamen were.

"Saibamen are artificial warriors that have a power level of 1,200. A group of six should be a good enough test for you." When he finished the short green grown warriors had appeared and one stepped up to fight.

In response, Yamcha arrogantly stepped up, and the battle began. Yamcha was easily dominating his opponent. Most of his punches got through to critical areas, and he finished his assault off with a powerful punch to the chest area.

A cloud of dust rose around where the Saibamen had fallen. Confident in his victory, Yamcha turned around to head back when two Saibamen jumped out of the cloud, one being the one he fought, and the other one from the side line. The clamped onto the human warrior and powered up. They started to flash before they exploded, taking Yamcha with them to the afterlife.

Enraged, Piccolo and Gohan fired off blasts at the remaining Saibamen, while the other human warriors were shocked at the loss.

Tien recovered first, and launched himself at Nappa, who was laughing at Yamcha's demise. He punched and kicked at the larger warrior with incredible speed and grace. Nappa smirked, blocking or dodging all of the attacks, before he attacked back with a strong and unbelievably strong punch to Tien's face, which sent the smaller warrior flying. Nappa followed Tien and continued beating the human warrior into the ground. The large Saiyan grabbed Tien's left arm and started pulling until he ripped the arm completely off causing Tien to scream in pain.

Chiaotzu, snapped out of his daze at this point and sped behind the enemy and latched onto his back. Nappa, noticing this, tried to reach the tiny warrior on his back, only to fail and flail around. As the clown looking warrior gathered energy, he said to Tien,

"I'm sorry Tien, but hopefully I can take one of these guys with me."

Tien, realizing what his friend was going to do, rushed forward, and yelled, "No, CHIAOTZU!"

He was too late as Chiaotzu blew himself up in an attempt to stop the Saiyan warrior. As what was left of the Z-Fighters watched the cloud formed from the explosion, they heard a familiar chuckling,

"Haha. That almost had me worried for a second." There Nappa floated. He hadn't even moved from where he was. Enraged at how the Saiyan was mocking them, Tien blasted forward at him once more. Krillin called out for Tien to wait, but it fell on deaf ears.

As Tien neared the larger warrior, Nappa grinned and snatched at Tien's incoming fist. Nappa then raised his other hand and blasted what was left of Tien into oblivion.

The remaining Z-Fighters were shocked at how fast their friends had been killed by this new enemy. Piccolo, having sensed Nappa's full power, gasped and backed up a step. He then called Gohan and Krillin over to him.

"That guy is more than twice as strong as Tien was, I hate to say this, but the situation looks grim."

Krillin nodded and said, "What can we do? Should we run?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. The shorter one seems to be the leader, meaning he's also probably a lot stronger then Nappa. We'll have no hope of getting away."

Vegeta decided to speak up at this point, "What are you three waiting for? Did you decide to just let us kill you?"

Piccolo took that moment to use the greatest Saiyan weakness, "We're waiting for Goku to show up. He's by far the strongest of all of us. He should be able to give you a good fight."

Nappa interjected with, "What's to stop me from killing you now?"

Vegeta, however, was intrigued. Realizing that this 'Goku' was Kakarot, he nodded, "Fine, we will give you three hours. If Kakarot doesn't show up by then, the fight will resume."

The three Z-Fighters nodded, while Nappa just groaned and walked back over to stand by Vegeta.

DBZ

Back in other world, Goku had just made it to the check-in station.

Kami saw him and reached out his hand, "Hurry Goku, there's not much time."

Goku bolted over to Kami and as soon as he grabbed the Guardian of Earth's hand, they both teleported to the Lookout. When they arrived, Goku went super speed to the edge of the lookout, and proceeded to jump off, and called out,

"NIMBUS!"

Immediately a golden cloud appeared and Goku landed on top of it. The cloud lowered to Korin's Tower, and a small cat appeared.

"Goku, what can I do for you?"

Goku smiled and replied, "Hey Korin, I need some senzu beans."

Korin smiled and tossed a small bag at Goku, who caught it with ease, "I only have three at the moment, but I'll work on getting more."

"Thanks Korin, see you later." And with that, Goku and Nimbus shot off towards the battlefield.

DBZ

Meanwhile back at the battlefield, the three hours were up and Vegeta stepped forward,

"Alright, we gave you some time, now we will continue fighting. Half-breed versus Nappa."

Krillin protested, "Hey, wait. Gohan's just a kid. There's no way he could defeat that monster."

Piccolo, however, smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"Quiet Krillin, Gohan can win this easily. Go on kid, Show them what you can do."

Gohan nodded, and walked forward quietly. He fell into a fighting stance and waited. Nappa, being the impatient one, launched forward at speeds that even Piccolo had a bit of trouble following. When the large Saiyan neared the youth, he sent a barrage at him. Gohan blocked or dodged all of the other Saiyan's attacks.

Standing a ways away, Piccolo smirked, while Vegeta frowned. Tapping a button on the side of his scouter, he saw that the young Saiyan's power level had increased to 4,254. He yelled out the results to Nappa, who growled and yelled,

"But that's impossible. There's no way this brat is stronger then me. I'll prove it!" With that, Nappa powered up to his max.

Over on the sidelines, Krillin looked over at Piccolo and noticed his smirk. "What are you so happy about Piccolo? Gohan's fighting that monster over there, shouldn't you be worried?"

Piccolo just chuckled and explained, "I'm not worried about Gohan. To be honest, I'm more worried that he's a little too strong and that he won't get a challenge out of this fight. Gohan has long since surpassed even my own power. Tien was only the third strongest on our side. Gohan and myself hid our true powers to stall the enemy." Cutting his gaze over to Vegeta, he saw that what he was saying had perked Vegeta's interest. He continued with, "It started the day that I took Gohan. He had displayed more power then even Raditz. So I showed him how to use his energy, and as he explained it, Gohan passed out a few minutes after I left. From what I understand, because Gohan is a half Saiyan, he has a human side, his former dominant side, and a Saiyan side, his repressed side. After I left, Gohan's Saiyan side apparently called him into their mind and got Gohan to agree to fuse their personalities and minds. Alone, that made him stronger than his father was while wearing weights. I believe that it was, however, a one time thing. A mutation that went with being the first Saiyan hybrid. Gohan is a true Saiyan hybrid."

As his explanation ended, Gohan and Nappa split apart, with Nappa being in much worse shape than Gohan, who had only a few scratches.

Seeing that the fight was pointless, Vegeta stepped in. "Nappa, I'm going to fight the half breed. Go pound on the Namek and baldy."

Nappa looked ready to complain, but at Vegeta's glare, he shut up and moved off to an area a bit away, with Piccolo and Krillin following.

Gohan looked across at Vegeta who had settled into a stance. "So how strong are you?"

Vegeta smirked and said, "I am three times as strong as Nappa. If you surrender now, and kneel before me as your prince, then I will forgive you and allow you to join me."

Gohan scoffed and replied, "I bow to no one!" With that, Gohan sped towards Vegeta and threw a kick at the older Saiyan. Vegeta dodged with ease and smacked the young warrior away. Getting angry, Gohan powered up to his max and super sped towards Vegeta and delivered an axe kick on the older warrior, who was surprised by the increase in both power and speed.

Tapping his scouter, Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, before he smirked once more. "So your full power is 7,150? Such power for one so young. Join me and we could rule the universe."

"Never," Gohan yelled while throwing a barrage of punches.

DBZ

Over with the other Saiyan, Nappa was dominating both Piccolo and Krillin, even in his weakened state. Krillin was attacking the larger warrior with everything he had, when he was back handed a few hundred feet away. Turning his attention to the battered Piccolo, Nappa kicked him over to where Vegeta and Gohan were battling it out.

Noticing the falling green warrior, Gohan and Vegeta separated, and Piccolo fell between them, face down. Nappa landed next to the fallen Namekian, and proceeded to stomp on his back making Piccolo cry out in pain. Getting bored, Nappa decided to end it by blasting Piccolo through his back.

Nappa was unaware of what he had unleashed until his scouter went off registering Gohan's power level as 9,000 and climbing. The last thing Nappa was aware of was a bright light before darkness overwhelmed him.

Back on the sidelines, Vegeta stood amazed that Gohan's power had skyrocketed that much. To his knowledge there were very few who could boast having such power, even among royals, at such a young age. Checking his scouter, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Gohan's power had stopped at 9,500, and proceeded to drop down to below his max of 7,000.

Vegeta called out, "Ready to continue half breed?"

Gohan went to answer, but before he could, a voice rang out,

"Mind if I cut in, son?"

**To Be Continued…**

Power Levels

-Gohan- 2,500(Suppressed)

-Gohan- 6,050(Toying with Nappa)

-Gohan- 7,000(Maxed out)

-Gohan- 9,500(Enraged at Piccolo's demise)

-Gohan- 6,700(After he calmed down)

-Piccolo- 1,875(Suppressed)

-Piccolo- 3,400(Maxed out)

-Krillin- 1,427(Suppressed)

-Krillin- 2,850(Maxed out)

-Tien- 2,951

-Chiaotzu- 984

-Yamcha- 2,306

-Vegeta- 12,000(Resting power/Toying with Gohan)

-Nappa- 4,000(Resting power)

-Nappa- 6,000(Full power)

-Goku- 8,000(Full power)

A/N: This chapter has 2,657 words, not including Power Level Charts and A/N's. This story has a total of 7,255 words. I would like to point out that I have finished on time, and will be posting this sometime on Saturday, but don't expect it early, as I have a new job in the soul crushing Wal-Mart Corporation. I can't wait to start and crush some souls.

Any way, any questions or concerns, please leave a review, as if you leave me a message it bogs down my emails. Though if I send you a message, go ahead and respond.


End file.
